This invention relates generally to improvements in tubular lamps, particularly of the type used in fluid treatment processes such as purifying water by means of irradiation. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved mounting arrangement for quickly and easily positioning and supporting a tubular lamp within a protective outer jacket such as a transparent sleeve of quartz glass or the like.
Tubular lamps of the type used in fluid treatment processes are generally known in the art, wherein the lamp comprises a radiation or light source designed to perform a particular process step such as the purification of water with ultraviolet radiation. Such lamps are typically designed for mounting individually or in a group within an opaque housing or cartridge, with each lamp supported at one end to extend from a support or mounting plate into radiative association with the fluid to be treated. Moreover, each lamp is normally supported and sealed within a protective transparent outer jacket formed typically from quartz glass or the like to protect the fragile lamp body from direct physical contact with the fluid to be treated.
While such lamps for fluid treatment processes have been used in a range of commercial and industrial applications, problems have been encountered with mechanical fixturing and support of the tubular lamp body within the protective outer jacket. More specifically, existing lamp mounting arrangements have not provided consistent positioning and support of the lamp body within the protective outer jacket, resulting in occasional and undesirable direct contact between the glass lamp body and the protective jacket. In the presence of mechanical vibrations and/or temperature differentials, such component contact can fracture or shatter the lamp body. Moreover, current designs for coupling the lamp to a source of electrical power have been susceptible to working loose in the presence of mechanical vibrations and/or thermal gradients, to result in an additional failure mode which can pose a fire hazard.
There exists, therefore, a need for further improvements in and to arrangements for supporting and mounting a tubular lamp within a protective outer jacket, particularly with respect to supporting the tubular lamp in a secure and stable manner centered within but spaced from contact with the protective jacket, and wherein the lamp is coupled to an electrical power source in a manner resistant to inadvertent disconnection or loosening of the coupling components. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.